Another Time
by viktoriapotter
Summary: What will happend when the four Marauders and Lily travel to the future with a little bit of help from the time-turner Sirius found in Filch's office? What will happend when they meet the famous Third Generation?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello everyone! As you probably already noticed this is a story about Lily's and the Marauders adventures on their journey with an Time-Turner. Before I go on with my story I would also like to put an disclaimer that everything belongs to the amazing JK Rowling beside my OC characters, and also this fanfiction is inspired by this story that I had read called "The Timeless Potion" by J.A. Hastings, so if you find anything familiar then it probably belongs to her. **

* * *

"Prongs!"

Prongs also know as James Charles Potter was an 7th year old lad. He was a tall, thin bloke with hazel eyes hidden by a pair of glasses, and untidy black hair - which made him one of the most attractive lads at Hogwarts. The fact that he was Quidditch captain, Head Boy, and a quarter of the famous Marauders also made him one of the most popular blokes in the school. While he could have any girl in the whole school, he went after the one that hated him the most, also known as Lily Sophie Evans who was a beautiful bird with thick, dark red hair that fell to her shoulders and bright green almond-shaped eyes. Through Hogwarts she was known as being an exceptionally kind-hearted and talented witch, and also as begin the Head Girl together with James who was the Head Boy, or simply as the girl the famous Marauder fancied. But beside being all that, she had also quite a temper, and sharp-tongue which was one of the many things James liked about her.

"Padfoot?" James asked as he watched his best mate running towards him, clenching something in his right hand.

Padfoot was more commonly known as Sirius Orion Black, biggest womanizer Hogwarts ever had. Of course, that fact wasn't really surprising seeing as along with his best friend he was one of the best looking lads at Hogwarts and girls threw themselves at him like they had never seen a guy before. Through Hogwarts he was mostly known for his look seeing as he was a tall, well-built lad, with fair skin, long, lustrous black hair, and striking grey eyes, but the fact that he was one of the Beaters on Gryffindors Quidditch team and a part of the famous Marauders also helped his reputation.

"Come on, we have to find Moony and Wormtail! I've found something!" the gray eyes boy said before grabbing his best mate's arm and dragging him through the corridor on a mission to find the other two quarters of their group.

Obviously, Moony and Wormtail were also a part of the Marauders but were more commonly known as Remus John Lupin and Peter Pettigrew. Both of the boys were extremely different in both physical appearance and personality because while Moony had a pale face with premature lines, and light brown hair that even at the age of seventeen had a few gray hair caused by the stress he had to go through every full moon being a werewolf. His personality was also quite different not only from Peter but also from the rest of the Marauders, seeing as he was very intelligent, calm, tolerant, fair-minded, brave, kind, and good-natured. Also despite having suffered a great deal of prejudice in his life due to his lycanthropy, he managed to retain an ability to see good in almost everyone and was extremely forgiving. He too, like the rest of the Marauders, had a great sense of humor but unlike them, he knew when enough was enough. He was completely different when compared to the last Marauder, seeing as Peter was extremely short, with watery eyes, pointed nose, and hair that was mousey brown, he was also more on the heavy side seeing as he loved food but really disliked any kind of exercise. As for his personality, people often characterised him by his weakness even though he had been sorted into Gryffindor which was the house where all the brave ones were. People always wondered if the Hat really put him in the right house seeing as most of the time he stayed in the shadow of both James Potter and Sirius Black, who were more talented and popular students. But as for his best mates - he was one of the Marauders.

"What? Why?" James asked confused as the two Marauders ran through the corridor, on their way to the Gryffindor Tower were they were sure to find both Moony and Wormtail.

"I found something in Filch's office while I had detention." the other boy answered as the rounded the corner.

"Fortitude!" Sirius yelled as soon as they were standing outside the door to their common room. The Fat Lady looked startled at first, then annoyed but opened the door anyway.

The two Marauders noticed their two best mates straight away seeing as they were the only ones left in the common room. Both of them were doing homework, or in Peter's case - trying.

"Guys, you will never believe me when I tell you what I've found in Filch's office." Sirius said as soon as he stepped through the door to the common room. His friends reactions were not the ones he expected, because while Moony looked up from his homework with a bored expression on his face, Wormtail looked just plain confused.

"Patfoot, I'm sure it's really interesting but-" Remus started but didn't finish his sentence as soon as he saw the gold hourglass on a necklace.

"Where did you get it?" he then asked in an alarming voice. "Wait, never mind! Do you know what this is?"

"Of course I know! It's a time-turner!" Sirius answered and James' eyes became two golf balls as he started at the necklace.

"A what?" Peter asked confused as he tried a look at the golden necklace while Remus rolled his eyes but decided to ignore his friend's stupidity.

"Sirius let it be. If it's in Filch's office then it's probably broken, and if not then-" Remus said seeing the excitement in his friend's eyes but were interrupted by a female voice.

"What are you four up to?" the voice said and the boys looked up only to see the familiar face of their favorite red head.

"Well hello there Lily-flower, fancy seeing yo here." James was the first one to break the silence.

"I'm Evans to you, Potter. Now what are you doing, as a Head Girl I should know." she said and rolled her eyes at James who gave her one of his famous winks.

"Nothing." Sirius said quickly and in a weak attempt tried to hind the time-turner in his pocket but instead the necklace slipped out of his hand and with a thund landed on the floor.

"What-" Lily started but before she could finish the sentence, the room around her and the four Marauders started to twist and turn and before they knew it, they weren't in the Gryffindor common room anymore.

* * *

**Alright, so chapter 1 is complete! Hope you guys liked it - I sure did like writing it! So let me know in the reviews what you think of this story because I would love to hear (read?), and if you have any ideas for the story then feel free to add it in your review! **

**_xx viktoriapotter _**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Well hello there my beautiful reader (no homo, haha) and welcome back to my story! I really hope you liked the last chapter, and love this one** **equally as much because I've worked really hard on it! Anyway, before I go on with the story I just want to make a little disclaimer: beside my OC character, everything belong to the amazing JK Rowling (sadly) and since my story is inspired by a fanfic by J.A. Hastings there can be ****_some _****similarities and so everything you do recognize belongs to her (her, him?). One more thing, I would like to thank ****_writer girl 25_**** and ****_AlwaysHP-RealTHG _****(- love you name, btw) for favoriting my story! I'm so glad you like it so far! **

* * *

_What just happened? _The question repeated itself in Lily's head as she opened her eyes and confused looked around. She was no longer in the Gryffindor common room where she was supposed to grab her book that she forgot while studying there. She was in hallway, that much she could tell, but she had no idea in which one but from the looks of it, she was still in Hogwarts.

She tried to stand up but as she tried she realized that her legs were trapped under something heavily, and when someone moaned under her she noticed a messy, black haired person underneath and she immediately recognized who it was. James Potter. So as fast as she could she tried to stand up, which was quite hard seeing as Peter was laying on her legs, but after a few minutes she managed to. As she did, James stood up too with his eyes looking dizzily, and after him was Remus who ended up laying on Sirius, then Sirius, and the last one to stand up was a pale-looking and puke-ready Peter.

"Woah!" Sirius said while looking around, trying to figure out where the five of them landed. "Do you think the time-turner worked?" he then asked excitedly and turned around to face his friends and Lily.

"I don't know, but you better hope not! Do you know how dangerous it is to time travel?" Remus answered and glared at Sirius who was now grinning broadly.

"What year do you think we are?" James asked as he pushed himself against the wall, still looking dizzy.

"I don't know." Lily said and looked around for someone to come and said 'Gotcha!'.

"Well, this is exciting!" Sirius said. "Let's go explore!" he then added and started to go down the hallway, and since the rest of the teenagers didn't really had much of a choice, they decided to follow the maniac in hope to find someone familiar.

The five teenagers were just about to turn to the right, when they suddenly heard some unknown voices. Lily was pretty sure that it was three male voices and one female, and as she peeked to see, she noticed she was right because not so far from where she and the Marauders were standing, stood a worried looking girl with red hair, a black haired lad that was holding a blonde haired boy against the wall, and then another dark haired boy only a little bit shorter than the other one. But what really made Lily's jaw drop was the fact that the two boys looked almost exactly like James, only that the older one didn't have pair of glasses like James had, and the other one had green eyes that looked exactly like the ones she owned.

"James I really don't think this is necessary!" the green eyes boy said and Lily's looked up at James with a confused expression on her face.

"Shut up Al! I'm not done talking to _him_!" the boy who apparently was named James, said or more like spat.

"Listen to me, and listen good because I'm not going to repeat myself." the older boy said and glared at the blonde one that looked ready to pee himself. "The next time you decide to fuck-" he then added but was interrupted by the red haired girl.

"We didn't have sex, James!" she said and tried to push James from the blonde haired boy.

"Almost! I don't know what would have happen if I didn't find you! Now shut up Lily!" the James boy said and now both Lily and the Marauders looked confused. _Where were they, and who are __**these**_ _people? _

"Now listen to me Davies. The next time I see you with my sister, I'll make sure even your mum don't recognize you. Got that?!" James said and when the blonde haired boy nodded, he let go off him and the boy started to run.

"What the hell? Where are we?" James asked as quite as he could and looked confused at the three teenagers.

"James! How could you?" the red haired girl said and glared at the boy who rolled his eyes.

"He was taking advantage of you, Lily! Was I suppose to just stand there and watch?" the boy asked which didn't really help him because now the girl was full-on glaring at him.

"Like you don't take advantage of girls!" she retorted angrily.

"Hey, I'll have you know that I haven't shagged anyone since last year. I'm saving myself for Prim." James said with a dreamy voice at the mention of this Prim-girl.

"Like she would even want to go out with you! She hates you!" _Lily_ said and glared at her older brother who this time glared right back at her.

"No, she don't! Believe me, she's screaming on the inside." he said confidently and _Lily _just rolled her eyes but didn't have a chance to answer because another female voice spoke.

"What is going on here? You could even hear shoutings in the Gryffindor common room." the three siblings immediately recognized the voice that belonged to _James' _beloved one, as he liked to call her.

Primrose Elle Spark who beside being _James Potter's _future girlfriend (according to him) was also the Head Girl and Gryffindor's Brain, as some people liked to call her because of the fact that she was one of the brightest witches of their time and could probably be easy compered to Hermione Weasley née Granger. But beside her brainy reputation, she was also quite pretty with really long, red hair and forest green eyes but the problem was that the whole male population was too scared to talk to her seeing as _James Potter_ liked her. Unfortunately for him, she really disliked him and had ever since their first year so it was really hard for him to chat her up like he did with most girls.

"Prim, love! How lovely to see you!" _James _said and the argument with his sister was long forgotten.

"I'm Spark for you, Potter." the pretty girl said and glared at the messy haired lad in front of her.

"Alright, I'm going, I can't stand the sexual-" the younger boy started but stopped as soon as he saw the five, hiding teenager who he recognized straight away.

"Well damn." was the only thing Sirius could say as he watched the boy stare at them with his green eyes.

"G-g-guys!" the boy who Lily remembered was named Al, stuttered. "You have to see this!"

* * *

**Okay, so chapter two is done! Hope you guys liked it, if you did then please make sure to leave a review! It really help when a author get some respond from the readers, not only because it help to make the story even better (by listening to your advices) but it also excite us to write ****_even more_**** which I'm guessing you want, right? **

_**xx viktoriapotter**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello my beautiful readers! I hope you liked the last chapter, and that you will like this one as well! As you probably understood from the last chapter, when James Sirius say something or is talked about then I will write his name like this **_James_**, and the same thing with Lily Luna, **_Lily_**. So yeah, you get the point! Also, what was your first impression of the character? Did you like them? What are your thoughts on the Third Generation: **_James_**, **_Lily_**, Albus, and Prim? Do you liked them so far? One more thing before I go on with the story, a little disclaimer: everything (beside my OC characters) belong to the amazing JK Rowling and this fanfiction is inspired by this story that I had read called "The Timeless Potion" by J.A. Hastings, so if you find anything familiar then it probably belongs to** **her. **

* * *

"So, let me get this straight. What you are saying is that these five travelled in time, is that correct?" Professor McGonagall asked and looked at Primrose for a confirmation seeing as she was the only one not staring unashamedly at the five newcomers, like the three siblings were doing.

"Well, yes. I mean, there isn't any other sensible reason to why they are here." the girl answered and glanced at the five teenagers.

"You see Professor-" Sirius started but was interrupted by a certain red head that temper reached its limit.

"It's all his fault!" she said and pointed her finger at Sirius. "If it wasn't for him, we wouldn't be here!" she then added and glared at Sirius who was now looking at his hands.

"Miss Evans, I know this must not be easy for you but I you have to be calm and collected. At least until we find a way to send you back." Professor McGonagall said and Lily took a deep breath in an attempt to calm herself.

"Now Mr Black, do you still have the time-turner?" the Headmistress asked the gray eyed boy who shook his head.

"No." he answered and Lily snorted.

"Right, for now I have to ask you to attend to classes here until I figure out how to bring you back. The time-turner must have been broken because I've never heard of one that time travel that many years in time." the Professor said and both Lily and Remus glared at the sorry looking Sirius. "Also, I am afraid that for now you will have to change your name and last name, as well as your appearance seeing as someone could recognize you." she then added and looked at the five teenager from the past.

"Name change? To what?" the chubby looking boy from the past asked only to be given a stern look from Professor McGonagall.

"If I may," Prim cleared her throat which catched _James _attention, and now instead of staring at his grandparents and their friend, he was looking dreamy at the red haired girl. "I was thinking about something that is not hard to remember when someone what's your name." she said and the Headmistress waved her hand as a signal for the Head Girl to continue. "For example, instead of Lily Evans, it could be Lillian Evatts." she said and Lily nodded her head in approval, as did the other four boys: impressed with the girl's fast thinking.

"Have you been ever told that you are extremely smart?" _James _asked and shot the girl one of his famous winks, unfortunately for him, she wasn't having it and rolled her eyes at the messy haired boy.

"Also Miss Spark, can I ask you to help them with the appearance changing? You are quite talented in that subject so I would really appreciate if you did."

"Of course Professor, I was actually going to suggest it myself." Prim said and blushed as all eight teenagers glanced at her.

"Great. Now, off you go." the Headmistress said and all nine students nodded and left her office, quietly walking through the corridors.

As they made their way to their Common Room, the Potter siblings kept glancing at their grandparents, as they tried to imagine their fathers shocked face when he find out that they are here, which they were sure he will seeing as he is not only their son but also Head Auror.

As the nine teenager reached the Fat Lady portrait that was outside their Common Room, the lady's eyes went wide for a second. _I have seen them before_, was her thought as she watched the five teenagers from the past.

"But-"

But before she could finish her sentence, Albus cut her off by saying the password which was recently changed to_ Fortitudo_, but the Fat Lady took no notice to the green eyed boy and focused on the familiar faces. She was ready to swear that she had seen the same faces many years ago, saying the passwords.

"Aren't they-"

"Fortitudo!" Prim cut her off by yelling which startled the portrait, and then swing the door open.

"That's why you should stop messing with her." Albus whispered to his older brother, but seeing as the Marauders and Lily were behind them, they heard.

"I know," _James_ whispered back, with a smirk on his face. "A red head, with fiery temper. Just how I like them."

Lily stared at the boy in front of her. That was the kind of thing James of her time would say about her and it looked like the same thought passes James because he kept glancing at the boy who kept reminding James of himself.

"I heard that, Potter." Prim suddenly said and turned around to face the boy who annoyed her more than anyone else. "Okay, shall we sit down?" she then asked but didn't wait for an answer and sat down on one of the scarlet red couches, and once everyone ware sitting by the fireplace she started to talk again.

"Well, let's start by changing appearance. It's already late and we have school tomorrow." she said and then looked at the green eyes red head. "Shall we start with you?" she asked to which Lily nodded and both of the girls stood up. With a wave of her Aspen wand, she girl in front of her was no longer the famous red head but instead, she had shoulder long brown hair and bright blue eyes. "Alright, so are you okay with going by the name, Lillian Evatts?" Prim asked and the now blue eyed girl nodded.

"Great! Now, James - oh, stop being an idiot Potter, I meant the other one and you know it!" she said and glared at _James _who beamed at her as he sat down again while the other James stood up from his spot on the couch. Immediately, his messy black hair turned into a shade of blonde but his hazel eyes stayed hazel.

"So, what name should I go by?" he asked the fast thinking girl who straight away had an answer, as he expected.

"How about, Jack Patterson?" she suggested and James nodded thinking that it was fairly easy to remember.

"Right. Sirius, could you stand up?" she asked and glanced at the gray eyed boy who stood up with a grin on his attractive face. She waved her wand and immediately the boy infront of her had no longer dark hair but sandy blonde instead and a little bit shorter than what he actually had. His eyes also changed color and now were emerald green instead of stormy gray.

"About the name." Prim then said and thought how a moment. "How about Sebastian-"

"White? Can I go by White?" Sirius interrupted her, and beamed when she nodded her head before sitting down again.

"Alright, Remus?" Prim looked at the sandy haired boy who was now standing up, towering over her. She waved her wand and now, a dark haired boy with blue eyes were standing in front of her. "So, how about Reed Ludwig?" she then suggested and the boy nodded as he sat down on the couch again.

"Peter." Prim glanced at the boy and tried to hind her distaste seeing as she know what he did as his future self.

The boy stood up and with a quick wave of Prim's wand, a strawberry blonde boy with brown eyes were standing in front of her. "How about Percy Patel?" she suggested as she yawned and the boy nodded and sat down on the couch again.

"Alright, now that everything is sorted." Prim said as she yawned once again. "You four will go sleep with Potter seeing as you are in the same year." she pointed at the four boys from the past and then at the messy haired boy who was beaming at her.

"And you Lily," she then glanced at the girl who she knew as the Potter siblings dead grandmother. "will sleep in my dorm because we are in the same year." she said and the girl from the past nodded in thanks.

"Alright, so we will talk about the timetable tomorrow at breakfast." Prim said and motioned for Lily to stand up. "I'll see you in the morning. Goodnight."

"Night." everyone responded and watched the two girls walk across the Common Room and up the stairs.

"Oi, Spark! You forgot to give me a goodnight kiss!" _James _yelled after his favorite red head, but she only waved before disappeared into the seventh years girls' dormitory.

* * *

**Alright, so chapter three is finito! Hope you guys liked it - I sure liked writing it! If you did like it then make sure to write me a review, and tell my your opinion on both the story and characters so far. Which character is your favorite so far? Also, I would like to say that this story's main couples are Lily/James and Prim/James! Okay, one more thing - I just created a quiz on quibblo called "Who is your Harry Potter Third generation Boyfriend?" so if you want to check it out, feel free ( link; quiz/i9r7i3O/Who-is-your-Harry-Potter-Third-Generation-boyfriend ) Alright then, I'm thinking about writing another chapter just so I have it already ready, so I will talk to you guys later! **

**_xx viktoriapotter_**


End file.
